


Стайлз спит.

by tetya_masha



Series: Мама, всё в порядке, я в когтях Сатаны. (с) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetya_masha/pseuds/tetya_masha
Summary: Питер наблюдает.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Мама, всё в порядке, я в когтях Сатаны. (с) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026667
Kudos: 22





	Стайлз спит.

**Author's Note:**

> твиттер автора: https://twitter.com/tetya__masha

Стайлз спит.

И это вызывает внутри слишком много ощущений разом, потому что никак связно сформулировать то, что он сейчас чувствует, Питер не может.

Он может бесконечно смотреть на то, как трепещут веки Стайлза, как поднимается и опадает его грудь. Питера завораживает это зрелище, он никогда не перестанет наблюдать.

Питер готов вечность слушать размеренное дыхание Стайлза, которое как бы говорит: "Я рядом, я с тобой, я в порядке, мы в порядке".

Питер до сих пор не может поверить, что после всей той боли, бесконечных потерь и горького одиночества его жизнь изменилась настолько сильно. Что сейчас рядом с ним человек, который умеет не только принимать, но и отдавать. 

Стайлз кажется ему невероятно прекрасным в эту минуту. И дело здесь, наверное, именно в красоте текущего момента.

Солнце ещё не взошло, темнота сглаживает очертания, и Стайлз выглядит по-настоящему спокойным и счастливым. Довольный жизнью человек, который проснется буквально через несколько часов.

Питер обожает, когда Стайлз счастлив.

Питер, конечно, обожает всё, что связано со Стайлзом, но больше всего его сердцу дороги именно те минуты, когда Стайлз смеётся, щуря уголки глаз или улыбается так ярко и ослепительно, что запросто может составить конкуренцию Солнцу.

Он любит Стайлза любого, но моменты искренней радости по-настоящему ценны. 

Питер собирает такие минуты, что драгоценные камни, и нежно лелеет в памяти каждое подобное воспоминание.

Он ласково проводит пальцем по скуле Стайлза. Тот морщится, улыбается правым уголком губ, потом перекатывается на бок и доверчиво утыкается лбом в грудь Питера.

Питер чувствует волну щемящей нежности, которая затапливает всё его существо.

Безоговорочное доверие, которое сквозит даже в таком простом и неосознанном жесте, заставляет сердце трепетать каждый раз как в первый.

Как. Же. Сильно. Питер. Его. Любит.

Как же он счастлив, что его чувства взаимны.

Потому что Питер не представляет на месте Стайлза никого другого. Он понятия не имеет, кто мог бы подходить ему лучше, кто мог бы быть совершеннее, кто мог бы вообще быть рядом с ним.

Стайлз — исключение из всех возможных правил.

Его пара. Лучшее, что случалось с ним в жизни.

Порой Питер задумывается о том, что именно Стайлз, несмотря на происходящее с ним самим дерьмо, оказался тем самым человеком, кто спас тогда их обоих.

Два года назад именно Стайлз помог Питеру найти в себе силы и перейти, наконец, рубеж, оставив все кошмары прошлого позади.

Стайлз одним своим существованием вдохнул в Питера столько поддержки и веры в себя, что порой становилось по-настоящему страшно от осознания того, как сильно они друг на друге завязаны.

Погруженный в воспоминания, Питер не сразу замечает, что Стайлз приоткрывает один глаз и смотрит на него, слегка улыбаясь.

— Почему не спишь, альфа?  
— Любуюсь.

Стайлз всегда смущается, когда Питер настолько открыто говорит о своей привязанности, оповещает о чувствах, и вообще делится мыслями, ничего не утаивая.

Стайлз смущается даже спустя столько времени.

Они вместе уже почти два года, а Стайлз все ещё не может поверить в то, что значит для кого-то практически весь чёртов мир. На самом деле, Питер бы убрал из словосочетания слово "практически".

Потому что лично для него Стайлз значит буквально все.

Потому что у Питера уже давно одна-единственная константа, под которую он и затачивает свою жизнь.

И даже спустя все это время Стайлз до сих пор смущённо отводит глаза, пытается спрятаться, уйти, убежать. Улыбается как-то неловко, почти испуганно, мол, да что же ты такое говоришь, Питер, да разве ж можно так считать и так ко мне относиться.

"Можно, лапушка, только к тебе и можно", — думает Питер.

Стайлз натягивает одеяло до подбородка и смотрит на него, немного сощурившись. Питер улыбается и тут же замечает лучики морщинок в уголках чужих глаз.

Смущающийся паршивец возвращает ему улыбку, но прячет её за одеялом. Классика.

— Стайлз?  
— М?  
— Я тебя люблю.

Питер не в первый раз говорит такие простые слова, за которыми скрывается невероятно много, и не в первый раз видит как начинают едва заметно алеть кончики ушей.

Стайлз обязательно припомнит ему это позже. 

Когда справится со смущением и сможет внятно cформулировать собственные мысли. 

Примерно через пару минут.


End file.
